User talk:Isabetta
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pocket Frogs Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Chroma page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sexy Farmer (Talk) 08:33, November 6, 2010 26.03.11 hello Isabetta, enjoy the two new breeds from the Frogs :D I hope you have fun. Best wishes redfin1979 Thanks :) Isabetta 08:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, this is ninjakitteh17. I would just like to thank you for the frogs you gave me. You're very welcome :) Isabetta 20:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Isabetta, this is MKazior. Just wanted to wish you a Happy New Year from across the Atlantic. Also, I wanted to say thank you for all the gifts you sent me and thank you for your kindness in helping out other users. I know you are just paying it forward like I do, still, so very nice of you. Until later MKazior 13:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot for your kind words, MKazior :) Paying it forward is the best way to play this wonderful game! Thank you so much for the gifts you sent me and for your generousity as well :) Have a very happy 2012, and see you around the pond :D Isabetta 00:01, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello Isabetta, you seem like a very kind and generous person and i would like to thank you for all the frogs you have given to other Plus+ users. I visited your habitats and saw that you have several Glacios. if you have one to spare do you think you could send it to me? My Plus+ ID is Silverdale47. I've been trying to get a Glacio for ages and would be much obliged if you could send me one. Frogs Forever! ~Silverdale Hello Silverdale, thank you for your very kind words :) A Glacio is on its way, enjoy :) Isabetta 22:55, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I am sending you a surprise gift in return ;) ~Silverdale Thanks a lot Silverdale, how nice of you :) Isabetta 23:47, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Isabetta. Is someone gonna adopt this wiki? In about 2 weeks it will be 60 days. I would like to adopt this wiki since the founder hasnt been online for about 6+ months. I belive and the admin that went on most recently was in the beggining of December. I know I am a bit new but I love to help out. I wanted to ask you first since you have been on this wiki for a while. I wanna adopt this wiki so I can open up the chat room and do a couple of other things. If you agree to this then I will start a forum(Which is required)so people can put their reasons why or why not I should adopt this wiki. Please respond ASAP 21:30, January 15, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Hello Kululu, I sure agree and wait for you to open the forum so I can give my opinion in it, too :) Isabetta 22:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Adopt I made the forum, check it out:Forum:Pocket frogs wiki adoption 22:26, January 15, 2012 (UTC)kululu12 Congratz Congratulations!! You are now an Admin!!! Wow, thank you, I'll do my best :) Isabetta 18:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Hello Isabetta, congratulations. MKazior 21:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) Isabetta 18:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Chat If you see an of us admin/bcrats in chat could you please meet us in there? That is where we are going to discuss wiki plans and such. It would be great if you could join us. And your welcome, u deserve to be an admin :D Hi! http://pocketfrogs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zerphax is screwing this Wiki over, please do something! Thx Galchenyan (talk) 14:29, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Elisabetta, Nice Wiki, pretty sure I was using it several years ago. Not sure if you are still moderating it. But your welcome comment recommends using the Frog request page, the most recent listed request is from 2015. Just a suggestion, you want to get rid of the old requests and put in a few of the newer ones to encourage people to use the request table. Or modify your canned welcome email to guide them to a different area. You also have some interesting discussions going on see below: Sigh . . .MsEnid Why do you think I'm Loudmouth1? 20 minutes ago *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Veenster7Veenster7 You have the same username as Loudmouth1 used to have on Discord. I have also gotten multiple reports from users that were supspicious of MsEnid being an alternative account. I didn't want to make a move until I felt for sure that MsEnid was indeed you. Even when all that is put to the side, under your MsEnid account, you did break rules and that resulted in you being blocked before. 13 minutes ago *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:MsEnidMsEnid You're right. So are you gonna report me to FANDOM? 2 minutes agoQuote More *http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:MsEnidMsEnid Also, exactly who sent you a report? a minute ago * BTW, nice site, really helped me when I was a newbie. Sincerely Bonniesss (talk) 18:28, October 7, 2017 (UTC)Bonnie This is cjmlax. I've been around for a while and about a year ago made a new database for the rebirth of the app. I was wondering if you could (or know how to) change the link on the top bar of the wiki under the "Downloads" tab to the more current database. The one that's currently linked is out of date, requires permissions from someone not watching it, and is only valid for versions 2.X and older. The link for mine (which is current to 3.0.7 and is being updated regularly) is: https://goo.gl/uLX8tb. It'd be great to get the whole community in on this and have it done finally! Cjmlax (talk) 03:19, October 19, 2018 (UTC)